Take me to the bottom, drive me in low
by Ghadriel
Summary: Kagaho n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très patient. Vraiment pas. Et puis le Garuda à débarqué dans sa vie et c'est devenu encore plus difficile à gérer... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi. Entendons-nous bien, s'ils étaient à moi, le manga finirait bien autrement, héhé ~

Merci à ma douce bêta: **BlackMemoria.** _(Love You Rhad'.) pour la relecture_

* * *

Mélancolie... Ce mot résumait parfaitement l'état actuel de l'homme assit devant cette tombe. Non, il ne regrettait en aucun cas d'être au service d'Hadès, mais s'il pouvait retourner en arrière, son petit frère serait encore en vie...

Ce suicide avait été une chute vertigineuse, comment Sui avait-il pu croire que sans lui, Kagaho aurait eu une vie meilleure ? Les poings serrés avec rage, le spectre du Bénou frappa dans l'herbe en grognant. C'était injuste. Bien trop injuste... Rhadamanthe avait eu droit à la résurrection de Kanon sous prétexte qu'Athéna le considérait comme l'un de ses chevaliers. Et depuis lors, l'anglais était à la limite du harcèlement pour obtenir les faveurs du cadet des gémeaux. C'était bien le seul chanceux. Minos continuait d'errer dans le Cocyte telle une âme en peine à observer Albafica. Et Éaque...

Éaque... Le jeune égyptien sourit en repensant au troisième juge. Leurs débuts avaient étés plus que chaotiques, entre coups, insultes et leurs caractères bien trempés, le Garuda avait encaissé le comportement exécrable de Kagaho jusqu'au jour où se fut à son tour de se mettre en colère. Le bras droit d'Hadès avait réellement cru avoir droit à la pire des tortures, mais la phrase qu'avait prononcée Éaque l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il n'avait même pas protesté.

Il s'en souvenait encore, comme si c'était hier... "Ça m'ennuie aussi d'éprouver ce genre de truc guimauve à souhait, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis fou amoureux de toi Kagaho, et crois-moi, je n'en suis pas particulièrement ravi."

C'était ensuivi une dispute monumentale ou le Bénou avait attaqué dans l'intention de le blesser mortellement, mais Éaque l'avait maîtrisé avec une telle facilité que le bras droit d'Hadès en était resté tout penaud.

Le troisième juge avait la réputation d'homme sadique et cruel et les spectres craignaient ses colères ou d'avoir affaire à lui. Le Garuda était sans conteste le plus effrayant des trois.

Un craquement de pied sur une branche le fit sortir de ses pensées et se lever d'un bon avant de desserrer les poings en voyant l'objet de ses pensées avancer dans sa direction. Eaque ne portait aucune armure, une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon cintré, si simplement vêtu et d'une beauté à vous en couper le souffle.

-"C'était donc là que tu te cachais ?"

-"En aucun cas, je me cachais. J'avais simplement besoin de solitude."

-"En désires-tu encore ?"

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, seule sa main avait attrapé le poignet de l'aîné, le regard rivé sur les chaussures du juge, Kagaho ne comprenait pas ses propres actes.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kagaho ?"

À l'entente de son nom, le plus jeune relâcha sa prise. La question d'Éaque le perturba... Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi avait-il retenu cet homme capable de vous détruire rien qu'avec un mot ?

Le souvenir de ses bras autour de lui, alors qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lui revint. Eaque l'avait consolé pendant des heures, une douce caresse dans son dos, l'autre main occupée à fourrager ses cheveux. Il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé dans les bras du juge et à son réveil, il avait fuit. Fuit la tendresse que le plus vieux avait accepté de lui donner, fuit le commencement d'une histoire qui le terrorisait, il s'était fuit lui-même...

-"Éaque. Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question."

-"À propos ?"

-"Cette nuit-là, quand je suis parti. Tu m'en as voulu ?"

-"Ça aurait été stupide de le faire."

Sa réponse laissa l'Égyptien perplexe, un peu perdu le bras droit d'Hadès plongea ses orbes violettes dans celles de son aîné.

-"Pourquoi stupide ?"

-"Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester si tu n'en as pas l'envie. Tu n'es pas une femme, ce genre de comportements, c'est pour les minettes qui aiment se faire désirer. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'es juste pas prêt."

-"Prêt à ?"

-"Ne fais pas l'idiot. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je t'ai déjà avoué ce que je ressentais. Je ne suis pas du genre à hurler à tout bout de champ ce que je ressens. Ce que tu as entendu. Tu ne l'entendras qu'une fois."

-"M'engager dans une relation où je n'aurais droit à aucune tendresse ? Voilà qui fait rêver..."

-"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu en as eu la preuve toi-même."

Au plus Éaque restait calme, au plus Kagaho sentait la colère monter en lui. Les sourcils froncés, l'imprévisible Bénou saisit la chemise de son obsession pour l'approcher de lui. C'est là qu'il aperçut le léger sourire du juge. Ce maudit sourire qui le rendait complètement dingue. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ses lèvres heurtent celles du plus grand, ses mains s'agrippent aux mèches sombres et si douces sous ses doigts.

Le baiser est passionné, dévorant... Eaque n'a pas bougé, mais ses lèvres se mouvent contre celles de son furieux partenaire qui s'éloigne en tapant du pied tel un enfant en plein caprice.

-"Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?"

-"Toi. C'est toi que je veux Éaque ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Que je crève d'envie de t'avoir mais que je suis mort de peur de m'engager dans une relation qui ne mènera à rien ?!"

-"Pourquoi es-tu aussi négatif ?"

Cette phrase lui rappela cruellement sa rencontre avec Asmita. Le chevalier de la vierge lui avait dit, lui aussi, qu'il était bien trop négatif. L'image de Sui qui lui reproche sa violence fit soudain apparition dans son esprit et comme s'il avait été brûlé, Kagaho se recula.

-"..."

-"Kagaho... Il est temps que tu tournes la page. Ton frère ne reviendra pas tout comme ma famille ne reviendra pas non plus. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, juste de faire ton deuil. Aujourd'hui, tu as Hadès avec qui tu as un lien que de nombreux spectres t'envient. Tu es l'un des plus puissants soldats des Enfers, tu as une cause et un but. Alors, arrête de regarder en arrière et avance."

-"Éaque..."

C'était rare que le juge soit si sérieux, quand le Bénou avait le malheur de passer au tribunal pour y déposer un dossier, le troisième juge était toujours occupé à ennuyer ses subordonnés ou bien Minos. À présent, Éaque était complètement différent, plus aucune lueur d'amusement dans ses pupilles d'un mauve plus clair que le sien. Seulement de la détermination pure.

-"Tu as quelque chose à répondre ?"

Non, il n'avait rien à répondre à cela, si ce n'était que le Garuda avait entièrement raison. Nerveusement, le plus jeune se tritura les mains, ses lèvres victimes de ses canines trop pointues. Celles-ci blessant la chair tendre.

-"Non, je n'ai rien à répondre... Si seulement, je pouvais te faire confiance..."

-"Et pourquoi pas ?"

-"Parce que tu es complètement instable Éaque. Tu as torturé jusqu'à marquer éternellement le corps de Violate. Je ne subirais pas le même châtiment."

-"Violate voulait devenir mon bras droit. Elle devait être préparée à affronter les pires situations possibles."

-"Mais tu l'aimais."

Le silence... Un lourd silence prit soudainement place et l'atmosphère fût alourdie. Un éclat de douleur avait traversé les yeux du juge comme si celui-ci venait de se rappeler les faits passés. Oui, c'était exactement ça... Il pouvait encore voir le corps manipulé telle une marionnette de sa chère Violate pour tenter de lui ôter la vie. Il avait été prêt à mourir de sa main et c'est la seule volonté de la jeune femme qui l'en avait sauvé... Enfin sauvé... Plutôt condamné à vivre en tant que simple humain après le passage de Kagaho... Quelle vie... À peine avait-il récupéré sa vie d'homme qu'il succomba à ses blessures dues au combat passé.

-"J'éprouvais une certaine affection envers elle. C'est vrai. Je n'irais pas à dire que c'était de l'amour. Ce que j'ai ressenti pour Violate... C'est tellement fade par rapport à l'explosion de sentiments que j'ai à ton égard."

-"Ce n'est donc pas une vengeance pour le sort que je t'ai donné précédemment ."

-"J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas."

Cette franchise... On ne pouvait pas traité Éaque de menteur. C'était clair et net, chacun de ses propos, aussi blessants soient-ils, étaient dits. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être quelqu'un qui crachait dans le dos.

-"Ça te rebute tant que ça de m'aimer ?"

-"Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Il a fallu que ta tête de mule et ton caractère de chien me le fassent réaliser."

-"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu confonds peut-être avec le désir."

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du troisième juge. D'un geste désinvolte, il croisa les bras.

-"Oui, j'ai envie de te baiser comme une bête. Mais, si ce n'était qu'une histoire de fesses, je n'attendrais pas aussi patiemment que tu te décides. J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi, mais au bout d'un moment, ça lasse. Pourtant, je me sens prêt à attendre encore un millénaire s'il le faut. Et arrête de me faire dire ce genre de choses, tu vas finir par me fâcher."

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Éaque était plutôt drôle avec sa moue digne d'un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une petite colère. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Doucement, il s'approcha du Garuda pour poser sa main contre la joue douce.

-"J'aimerais te dire que si tu me fais du mal, je te tuerais. Mais tu ne crains pas la mort..."

-"Il viendra bien à un moment ou un autre où l'on se fera souffrir. Mais après qu'est que ce sera par rapport à ce qu'on peut créer ensemble ?"

Le regard du juge était rempli de promesses. Et pour une fois, le Bénou n'avait envie que d'une chose... Y croire.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Éaque de réagir, les mains plaquées sur les épaules du plus jeune, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Rien à voir avec le premier baiser, non, celui-là, le forçait à incliner la tête, sa bouche se soumettait à celle du juge et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les avant-bras de cet homme qui le rendait cinglé.

Et puis soudain, tout s'enchaîna, il ne su pas comment, mais son dos percuta l'herbe fraîche tandis que son tee-shirt se fit relever. Son premier réflexe fut de se débattre, mais rapidement les lèvres du Garuda sur la chair brûlante de son torse le maintint tranquille. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le Bénou était complètement perdu. Tout son être frissonnait sous la langue d'Éaque qui prenait un malin plaisir de retracer chaque courbe de ses muscles. C'était perturbant, jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi...

-"Éaque... Arrête..."

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, une supplique déguisée en demande, c'était bien trop violent ce qu'il ressentait, ses doigts tremblaient en s'accrochant aux épaules de son futur amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de leur rencontre coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte.

-"Tu as peur ?"

-"Non."

-"Tu me fais confiance ?"

-"Je ne te fais pas confiance, Éaque. Prouve-moi que j'aurais raison de le faire."

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide lorsque le juge perdit ses lèvres sur le cou qu'il découvrit sensible. Un craquement le ramena soudainement à la réalité. D'un geste sec, Éaque avait arraché la chemise qui entravait ce corps qu'il désirait plus que n'importe quoi. Et son impatience continuait de croître quand le pantalon refusa d'obtempérer.

-"Ne me déshabille pas alors que toi, tu es encore vêtu !"

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres sensuelles du Garuda et dans des gestes fascinants, il retira un à un ses vêtements.

Ce fut lorsque le troisième juge se retrouva complètement nu que Kagaho termina d'être charmé. Se redressant pour venir l'observer de plus près, le Bénou passa ses mains dans les mèches sombres glissant ensuite sur les épaules et son torse. Ses doigts retracèrent les cicatrices laissées par la guerre Sainte à l'époque où Tenma vivait encore. D'autres qui passaient sur les cuisses musclées laissaient deviner que les limites du Garuda ne s'arrêtaient pas à la douleur. Combien de fois avait-il grimacé en voyant les entraînements impitoyables d'Éaque envers sa propre personne ? Le Népalais se fichait bien de crouler sous l'épuisement ou encore d'avoir le corps ensanglanté. L'impossible n'avait aucune place dans son vocabulaire...

Un frémissement de la part de son supérieur le fit sourire légèrement, les marques laissaient sa peau sensible. Et c'est avec un malin plaisir que le bras droit d'Hadès commença une lente découverte. Alternant entre ses mains et ses lèvres, Kagaho pouvait s'émerveiller de voir la chair de poule parcourir la peau réceptive aux moindres de ses caresses.

-"Tu m'en as voulu ?"

-"Pour ?"

-"Quand je t'ai volé ta place de juge ?"

-"À en crever."

Ce souvenir sembla raviver la lueur meurtrière dans le regard violet . Inversant à nouveau les positions, Éaque surplomba Kagaho en terminant de lui ôter ses vêtements.

-"Tu m'en veux toujours..."

-"C'était mon surplis. Ça l'a toujours été. Il est temps de savoir à qui tu obéis."

-"Je n'obéis qu'à Hadès. Arrête de rêver que je sois sous tes ordres !"

C'était une lutte acharnée pour savoir qui allait dominer qui. Mais finalement, ce fut Éaque qui prit la main en maintenant Kagaho contre le sol. Ni une, ni deux, c'est d'un coup de rein violent qu'il pénétra son désormais amant.

Cri, larmes... Le jeune Bénou tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire aux mains bien trop fortes pour la faiblesses de ses membres... Ça faisait souffrir. Une première fois ça n'avait rien a voir avec les contes de fées qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres...

Le premier mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Tentant de ramper pour à nouveau s'extirper de sous le corps puissant du juge, le bras droit d'Hadès serra les dents pour tenter de ravaler ses sanglots. En ce moment, il haïssait réellement Eaque...

-"Arrête !"

-"Reste tranquille !"

C'était un ordre, ses grandes mains accrochées à ses hanches. Le Garuda n'avait plus conscience de ce qui les entourait. Ses reins bougeaient tout seul, ses lèvres se perdaient dans le cou du plus jeune.

-"Ça suffit !"

-"Ne me laisse pas..."

Une supplique... C'était une supplique... Ses jambes coincèrent les hanches de son amant de façon à pouvoir passer ses bras autour de lui, soudainement tous les éléments se rejoignaient. Éaque avait bien plus peur que quiconque d'être abandonné.

-"Éaque... Regarde-moi..."

C'était demandé avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas et le juge obéit, son regard violet dévoilait une détresse encore jamais dévoilée jusqu'à présent... Le coeur de Kagaho manqua un battement et tout en douceur, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son amour secret.

Aucun mot. Juste à nouveau quelques gestes qui autorisèrent le Garuda à bouger. Le Bénou se fichait bien de la douleur qui pouvait affluer dans tout son corps, tout ce qui comptait c'était la manière dont s'accrochait le juge.

Plaisir, douleur... Tout un tas de contradictions tout comme leur relation. Le claquement que faisait les cuisses contre ses fesses, les gémissements discrets au creux de son oreille.

C'était une étreinte destinée à les rassurer tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la jouissance...

Et puis, la désillusion totale. Ils se rhabillèrent comme ils purent dans une gêne incompréhensible.

C'était du n'importe quoi... Vraiment. Mais lorsque Kagaho se retourna dans l'intention de dire sa façon de penser. Ce fut le sourire d'Éaque qui le calma de suite. Le sourire qui promettait milles et une choses. Le sourire qui promettait un avenir entre eux... Peu importe ce qui les attendait.

Ils se condamnaient volontiers.


End file.
